


It's a Daily Thing

by anOrangeFruit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Gen, My First Fanfic, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, basically the story is sad, despondent character, i actually didn't want to write a sad story, not so much sexy time, or at least i want it to be, these tags are weird, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anOrangeFruit/pseuds/anOrangeFruit
Summary: It really was unfair. Even when he closed his eyes he couldn't pretend that it was her. It was inconsiderate of him, he knew that. He couldn't bring himself enough to care about what they were feeling.





	It's a Daily Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i don't actually know what I'm doing. This is my first time uploading a story onto the internet. It's a really short weird story too. Anyways I'm not good at making fiction, so if anyone happens to come across this thing (very unlikely, at this point i'm probably talking to myself) plz don't be afraid to write criticism or reviews. ;P

He pressed his hands against the sheets, pushing them away from his body to suck the coolness of untouched cloth into warm pads of skin. He felt hair scratch against his face as he turned his head to rest his cheeks on the pillow.

Smooth lips glided over his collarbone, not so much as dragging them on the sensitive skin as it was creating a sort of wind effect, an unfelt pressure, just letting him know that another was there.

He arched his back slightly as hands and nails that sneaked under him dragged down, leaving behind streaks of white dead cells. The body draped over him smooshed even closer to his. Pleas for love absorbed into his skin.

He did nothing in response.

Fingers moved in a frenzy, motivated by ardor and the chance for pleasure. Moans and sultry words leaked into his ears, hoping to ignite a spark in his core. Hands cupped his face, traced his ribs, and palmed his stomach. The supposed loving actions never went deeper or lower, probably afraid of something.

He wasn't into it either. He ignored the requests and sunk even deeper into the bed.

Slowly the voice spoke less, words less passionate, less coherent.

It was silent.

Even the heat in the room began to die away, allowing the cold to take over residence. The limbs under him slunk back to the owner. His one night lover rolled away from his side to the bed's. He could hear the sheets shift against each other as something curled inwards, hugging their arms uncomfortably. It was quiet, yet the other occupant of the bed was awake. Storming inside sleep like thoughts, unable to satisfy unanswered needs.

If she scooted forward just a little bit more she would end up falling onto the wood floor. It would give her the excuse to get out of this awkward night and get away from Alex and his depressing atmosphere.

Nothing! She couldn’t feel any kind of want to reciprocate in him. Didn’t he know what foreplay meant?

Her hands were falling asleep with the way she stuffed them under her arms. Her arms were also uncomfortable. She didn’t want to move from this position, fearing that she may disturb Alex from her constant shifting. It was also really cold.

I can’t take this.

Her throat felt like it was going to rip apart. It hurt so much…but she had to keep it in! Friends don’t cry in front of friends who are in need. Instead they are supposed to puff out their chest and do everything they can to keep away their sadness. Especially when it came to Alex.

She did, though, allow herself to a few tears. It made her eyes feel irritated and more tears threatened to drip onto the pillow.

They would dry out by the time morning comes, she reasoned. And so would the runny nose, red eyes, and tracks of wetness. She had to look presentable for her third new job. She was already holding two jobs in day time. This one would be in the night and so also the last night she would be able to be with anyone. Friend or lover.

She inhaled deeply for a sigh, mucus making it harder to breath, but didn’t make a sound when exhaling.

In a way she was spending time with both. Except she wasn't really sure if she was spending time with both kinds.

Lover? Of course not. That showed throughout the whole time she was spending time in his bed. A dead body could have replaced him and she wouldn’t really tell the difference besides the body heat. Alex wasn’t doing so good with being friends with people either. After Sam the bitch left him, he started acting stupid, saying that he couldn’t live without the normalcy he used to have.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath even when he said not to kiss him.

She closed her eyes and settled on spending her last night as uneventful.

He was mesmerized by how the silky hair wafted in the water, their calm movements like the delicate grasses of the ocean shore. The bath’s water was clear, allowing him to see her whole body. But instead of gazing at her dainty features, he studied the way her throat trembled and lips moved as she sang meaningless words.

“The water is getting cold.” He said.

It wasn’t. It was actually burning. His body was getting numb from the pain. He closed his eyes and settled even further into the water. Enough to feel it lap at his chin.

It really hurt.

“Yes.” She said and stepped out of the water. He couldn’t hear any dripping or the padding of wet feet.

She woke up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that both is a weird word. Both. both.


End file.
